


Punishment From Paz

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Pacifica devises a punishment for Mabel





	Punishment From Paz

“MABEL!”

 

17 year old Pacifica Northwest stood fuming in the Mystery Shack entrance, covered in a shower of glitter, confetti and splatter paint. Her girlfriend stood in the hallway, scratching her cheek in nervousness.

 

“Uh…hey, Paz. You like my new party bombs? I thought you were Dipper, so…uh…”

 

Pacifica took a deep breath. Dating Mabel had its share of little annoyances. The good way outweighed the bad, naturally. But every now and then, stuff like this happened.

 

“Mabel…”

 

She wiped a huge glob of paint off her face, approaching Mabel. 

 

“No kisses. For 1 week. That’s your punishment for this.”

 

Mabel actually scoffed at this.

 

“Oh, come on. You know I’m impossible to resist. How about a smooch?”

 

She closed her eyes and puckered up. All she got was a pat on the head.

 

“I’m gonna run home and wash this off. See you later.”

 

Mabel nervously laughed, but remained dismissive.

 

“Ha. I bet she’s back to smooch me within the hour.”

 

**3 days later**

 

Oh, how wrong Mabel was. Her and Pacifica hung around as normal. Doing their usual ‘dating teenagers’ type stuff. But every time Mabel tried to steal so much as a kiss on the cheek, Pacifica has avoided her like some kind of ninja.

 

“She must hate me now…”

 

And the witholding of affection had sent Mabel right to Sweatertown. As she rocked back and forth, a voice snagged her attention.

 

“You know I don’t hate you, Mabel.”

 

Mabel didn’t emerge from Sweatertown, even for Pacifica. 

 

“I’m not gonna lie, though. You can be a little trying at times.”

 

She sat down beside her.

 

“But all those little things are easy to deal with, cause of all the fun stuff about you. Like that dumb laugh you have, or that time you got the whole town to celebrate my birthday when my parents forgot.”

 

She grabbed her hand.

 

“So, if I’m ever annoyed by any of that small stuff you do, don’t think it means I suddenly hate you…plus, I’m sure there’s stuff about me that annoys you too.”

 

Mabel poked her head out of her sweater.

 

“Oh, totally…but if you were nice enough to end my punishment early, maybe I’d be nice enough to not tell you?”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes, finally giving her gal a kiss on the lips.

 

“Fine. Punishment over.”


End file.
